This Ain't The Newlywed Game, Folks
by Nascar-Fan-99-1-2-29-88
Summary: This is The Newlywed Game, NASCAR edition with the Chase drivers and either their wives/fiancées/girlfriends/and even the sisters come and join the show, and at the end of all of this, it'll probably be just be on huge mess.
1. Introduction

_**Me: I got this idea from watching the NASCAR version of The Newlywed Game, but with the other Chase drivers, so, I decided to add either their wives/fiancée's/girlfriends/sisters and see what would happen. Enjoy :D :D. (Please, no flames)**_

_**.x.**_

_**December 1, 2011  
>Las Vegas, Nevada<strong>_

"Ready for The Newlywed Game?" Asked Melinda Sparks, who is one of the hosts of the online show _NASCAR Universe, _who was currently in the location of the FanFest in Las Vegas, Nevada for the NASCAR Sprint Cup Champions Week. She was wearing a NASCAR T-shirt, tied up in the back, black skinny jeans and black knee high high heel boots with her brunette hair curled. The crowd near the stage cheered. "Alright, up first: Brad Keselowski and his fiancée Serena Hamlin!"

Brad and Serena walked out onto the stage hand in hand to the cheers of the fans. Serena was wearing a Red One Shoulder Cutout Side Metallic Trim Mini Cocktail Dress and black and white striped flats with her hair straightened and had a blue bow with a bunch of little _2 _on it.

"Alright Serena I just had to ask," Melinda started. "Are you Denny Hamlin's secret wife that divorced him but still the Hamlin name and decided to marry Brad?" Melinda asked.

Serena slightly laughed (along with the audience members) and Serena said, "Nope. Just Denny's baby sister,"

"Wow. You survived being related to him for this long," Melinda commented. "You should get some award or something," Melinda added, making Brad, Serena and the audience members laugh a little bit. "Moving on," Melinda continued. "Kurt Busch and his fiancée Daniella Hatton," She said.

Kurt and Daniella walked onto the stage with a mixed reaction from the crowds (mostly boos towards Kurt and mostly cheers towards Daniella) with Daniella wearing a Purple Sexy Knit Tie Ruched Belted Banded Bottom Mini Dress and white sparkly stiletto heels with her hair curled.

"So we get a former Las Vegas native booed, and his fiancée some cheer?" Melinda asked. "Something must be going wrong here. Both of them should at least get some cheer," She added as Kurt and Daniella sat down beside Brad and Serena. "Alright, up next, Dale Earnhardt Jr., and his girlfriend Sarah Turko!"

Cheers erupted just that moment as Dale and Sarah walked out to the stage arm and arm with Sarah wearing a Gold Sexy Strapless Shimmer Cutout O-Ring Mini Dress and black high heel flip flops with her hair in a half up do. When Dale and Sarah sat down, Melinda continued, "Coming up on the stage, the first of the handful of brother/sister duos of Kevin and London Harvick!"

Moderate cheers were brought out within the audience as Kevin and London walked out to the stage with London wearing a Silver Lame Hidden Elastic Sexy Crop Tube Top, Navy Free Hugs Leopard Print Soft Knit Cropped Sweatpants and black Converse knee high shoes with her hair in a high pony tail.

"No dress London?" Melinda asked.

"No," London said. "You'll never catch me wearing a dress," She added. "Unless it's my future wedding or something," She also added.

"That true Kevin?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah." Kevin said.

Melinda slightly laughed before continuing, "Our next pair may have dated for almost a year, but they get more in love with each other each and every day, please help me welcome Denny Hamlin and his girlfriend Kyra Ford!"

Cheers went through once again when Denny and Kyra stepped foot onto the stage with Kyra wearing a Gold Sequin Front Empire Waist Sexy Tube Mini Dress and Black Faux Suede Fur Trim Lace Up Pom Pom Calf High Boots with her hair curled at the bottom. When they sat down, Melinda continued, "The next pair had the woman in this pair love him for who he is on the inside, not for the attitude that he showed to everyone on the outside, please welcome Kyle Busch and his wife and expecting mother Vanessa Busch!"

Another mixed reaction of cheers and boos came from the crowd as Kyle and Vanessa walked onto the stage with Vanessa wearing a Long Sleeve Cowl Neck Lightweight Maternity Top, Long Secret Fit Belly Super Stretch Boot Cut Maternity Jeans and white and red striped flip flops.

"Already breaking out the maternity clothes are we Vanessa?" Melinda asked Vanessa as her and Kyle sat down beside Denny and Kyra.

"Hey, it isn't my fault that maternity clothes fit me well," Vanessa said.

"Our next pair is another brother/sister duo, please help me welcome Jeff and his baby sister Isabella Gordon!" Melinda said. The crowd cheered as Jeff and Isabella walked onto the stage and sat on their own section on the other side oft he stage. Isabella was wearing a Black Sexy Strapless Jeweled Cutout Side Ruched Mini Dress and Beige Faux Leather Fur Cuff Ankle Bootie Platform Heels. When they were seated, Melinda continued, "Here is another brother/sister duo, please help me welcome Jimmie and Madison Johnson!"

The crowd (surprisingly) cheered as Jimmie and Madison came out to the stage with Madison wearing a Teal Sexy Strapless Knit Ruched Ruffle Mini Dress and black sparkly flats with her hair curled. When Jimmie and Madison sat beside Jeff and Isabella, Melinda continued, "The pair coming up is another brother/sister duo, and the sister even got a fight with Summer Keselowski over who was going win Superbowl 45 between the Pittsburgh Steelers and the Green Bay Packers, which I think the Packers fan started, and both of them just happened to be my cousins, please help me welcome Matt and Lily Kenseth!"

The crowd cheered as Matt and Lily walked onto the stage with Lily wearing a White Sexy Knit Cutout Long Sleeve Feather Chain Necklace Dress, Grrey High Heel Knee High Boots and a Reebok Green Bay Packers Big Logo Flat Visor Flex Hat. "Hey," Lily started as she sat down. "For your information, it was Summer who started that, not me," She said.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Melinda said, sounding like she didn't believe her. "Whatever you say Lily. Anyways, our next pair is none other than Sprint Cup Championship runner up Carl Edwards and his fiancée Shea Earnhardt!"

Crowd went into cheers as Carl and Shea walked out onto the stage with Shea wearing a Gun Metal Metallic Strapless Cut-Out Ruched Ruffle Dress and Clear Black Open Toe Ankle Lace Corset Wedges. When Carl and Shea sat down, Melinda continued, "This the last brother/sister duo for this game, please welcome Ryan and Ashley Newman!"

The crowd cheered for what seemed like a billionth time as Ryan and Ashley came out onto the stage with Ashley wearing a Red Fitted Asymmetrical Floral Lace Mini Dress and Dark Red Patent Faux Leather Rhinestone Buckle Knee High Boots with her hair curled. When Ryan and Ashley sat down, Melinda continued, "And last and certainty not least, he is our third time Sprint Cup Champion Tony Stewart and his lovely wife Kelly Stewart!"

Cheers erupted from the audience once again as Tony and Kelly walked out onto the stage with Kelly wearing a Black Shiny Dot Elastic Strap Strapless Ruched Mini Dress and Black Shiny High Heel Shoes. When Tony and Kelly sat down, Melinda had started listing off the accolades of the next person before revealing him as the first host of _The Newlywed Game _host Bob Eubanks.

Now the 'fun' can get started.


	2. Chapter 2

After Bob stopped talking about what the game was and figuring out the teams, which consisted of: Team #1 was Brad and Serena, Kurt and Daniella and Dale and Sarah. Team #2 was Kevin and London, Denny and Kyra and Kyle and Vanessa. Team #3 was Jeff and Isabella, Jimmie and Madison, and Matt and Lily. Team #4 was Carl and Shea, Ryan and Ashley and Tony and Kelly.

It started off with the first team and after explaining the rules and sending off Serena, Daniella and Sarah off stage, and Brad, Kurt and Dale was left on the stage for that team, Bob asked, "If you really want a good laugh, just hide and watch my partner do what?"

"Want a really good laugh, just hide and watch my partner do what?" Bob repeated. "What do you think Brad?" He asked.

After Bob spent a few minutes on Brad trying to get him to answer the question (which the majority of the time from that was Brad acting like a complete moron), Brad finally answered with, "Dance. Serena can't dance to save her life,"

"Alright," Bob said before moving over to Kurt and asked the same question. Kurt waited a few minutes to respond to the question because he was thinking of a good answer, which then after a few minutes he ended up saying, "Trying to figure out all of capital cities in the US,"

"Really?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun when you look at it," Kurt said. Bob then went over to Dale and asked the same question.

"Play racing video games," Dale said without thinking about it. Bob then walked back over to Brad and asked the second question, "Which current NASCAR driver does your partner resemble the most in terms of personality and attitude?"

He repeated the question before turning it over to Brad to find out his answer.

"This is easy. Denny Hamlin," Brad answered.

"Really?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, they act like they're twins, anybody with a brain who knows NASCAR would know that," Brad said.

"Well, even though I'd only saw her for only a few minutes, I see no resemblance between the two whatsoever," Bob said before moving over to Kurt and asked the same question.

"Well, since I see almost every driver in terms of personality in Daniella," Kurt said before thinking about it for a few minutes.

After a few moments went by, Kurt said as an answer, "Heck, I'll say Kyle Busch," Leading to a mix of cheers and boos (mostly boos) from the crowd. Bob walked over to Dale and asked the same question. Taking a minute to think about it, Dale said, "I got to say Jamie McMurray,"

Bob then walked _back _to Brad and asked the final question which was, "Which NASCAR driver's significant other would win a wet t-shirt contest? But, you can't choose your own significant other," Bob said.

"Ah come on, why do I have to go first everytime?" Brad asked. "I think it should reciprocate, it should start over on that end one time," He said, referring that Bob should start with Dale, "then it should come back to me," He added.

"Hey, I'm the host of this...thing, and that means I could do what I want," Bob said before asking Brad the question again. "Well, since I can't choose Serena, then, my choice is my sister Summer's crew chief Mark's wife Amanda," Brad answered.

Bob walked over to Kurt, asked him the same question and which Kurt responded with, "Heck, I'll go with Serena," and added a slight laugh afterwards.

Bob laughed a little bit before walking over to Dale and asked the question. Taking a few minutes to think it over, Dale said, "Gotta go with Brian Vicker's girlfriend Liliana,"

"Now, let's get the women out here," Bob said. Few minutes went by and Serena, Daniella and Sarah got back out onto the stage. Bob started with Brad and Serena and which Bob asked Serena the first question that the guys were asked.

"Play basketball," Serena answered.

"No, Brad said that you can't dance to save your life," Bob said.

"Oh wow. Just wow," Serena said as Bob moved over to Kurt and Daniella and Bob asked Daniella the same question.

"That I couldn't ride a bike until I was seventeen," Daniella said.

"No, it was that you couldn't name all of the capital cities in the States." Bob said.

"That is actually a pretty good one," Daniella said with a small laugh. Bob walked over to Dale and Sarah and Sarah answered with, "That I can't play racing video games like at all?"

"That's what he said," Bob said and Sarah ended up throwing her fist in the air in celebration. Bob walked over to Brad and Serena and said the second question that the guys were asked.

"Alright, this is a easy question, Denny Hamlin, right?" Serena asked.

"Exactly," Bob said. "He also added that anyone with a brain and knows NASCAR knows that," He added. "And that you and Denny act like twins,"

"Well we do," Serena said. "Cheer if you agree," Serena said to the audience, who did cheer. "See?" Serena asked. "But the difference is that I'm going to be marrying a driver in a few weeks and he's dating his co-crew chief/first crew chief's daughter," She added.

Bob decided to ignore that then walked over to Kurt an Daniella in which Daniella responded with, "Don't know why, but the first driver that I could think of as an answer for this is Kurt," Then pointed to Kurt.

"Close. He said Kyle," Bob said.

"Well. At least I guessed a Busch brother," Daniella said with a shrug of her shoulders as Bob walked over to Dale and Sarah.

"Do I have to answer?" Sarah asked after a few minutes of thinking and not having a clue what to say as her answer.

"Just say something," Bob said.

"Fine, uh, how bout Jamie McMurray?" Sarah asked.

"That's right!" Bob said. He then walked back towards Brad and Serena, making Brad make another stupid comment. "Will you shut your mouth for a few minutes?" Bob asked Brad, making Serena laugh a little bit. "The last question that I asked the guys were: Which NASCAR significant other would win in a wet t-shirt contest? But, they couldn't choose you," Bob said as he turned his attention to Serena.

"Jamie McMurray's wife Madison," Serena said as the fans cheered as they realized it was Madison Johnson as she did a slight wave.

"Nope, it was Summer Keselowski's crew chief Mark's wife Amanda," Bob said.

"That's all you could think of?" Serena asked in a jokingly way with her head towards Brad.

"Well, she is the older version of you a little bit," Brad said.

Serena just lightly laughed it off as Bob walked over to Daniella and Kurt and asked what Daniella's answer was. "Shea?" Daniella said as a response.

"Nope. Kurt's answer was Serena," Bob said.

"At least I was chosen by a Penske guy," Serena commented. "Just so happens that it's the guy who has the brain wired to yell and complain and bitch at people," She added jokingly.

"Don't make me send you guys to another gameshow," Bob said before walking over to Dale and Sarah.

"Liliana Kahne? Brian Vicker's girlfriend?" Sarah asked.

"That's right!" Bob said. "Now, let's get the men off the stage and have the women in the spotlight for a few moments," He added.


End file.
